field_of_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
These are all the maps currently in Field of Battle Fortress The orcs and humans are separated by a capture point called Center. Both teams have their own fortress with towers, surrounded by walls , with a gate that remains open, leading to their General. However, these gates will close when an opposing team member or NPC approaches. You can destroy the physical gate with fireball however the invisible barrier will remain. The invisble barrier can be busted down by attack from Numerical Person Creational Services or NPCS for short. This is also one of the only map where Mages and Archers are both Offensive and Defensive units. (Revamped 11/13/19) Kingdoms This map is like fortress but with a difference. The center is instead replaced with a slight hill with ores in the rocks. Unlike fortress, the walls are breakable and the castle doesn't have a gate. While the humans castle is one huge building, the orcs have a building in the middle and two towers ether side of it. Underground The orcs and humans are separated from each other by a tunnel which will take about 1 and a half minutes to walk. The humans spawn is above ground with tents in two rows. The general is in one of them. Then a tunnel portal will lead them to the series of tunnels. The orcs base is deep underground. NPC's spawn above the general in two tunnels. In the tunnel their is a capture point called mines which has a vast supply of ores. This map is the only map where generals can actually move outside their base after about 10 minutes. When this occurs, an orange line of text will say "The generals have grown impatient and are joining the fight!". Flying is banned here. Rogue Orcs and human castles are separated by a valley with a bridge crossing it. There are 4 capture points in this map: Windmill and Camp (parallel to Orc Castle), and Farm and Barracks (parallel to Human Castle). It is hard to capture Windmill without use of a flying weapon because the only other way to get to the flag is to climb the ladder in the windmill which may have been destroyed by fireballs. Even if it has not been destroyed, the ladder is still very glitchy. Jungle The humans have a small base with tents in it. The orcs have their base on an incline which is easily accessed by jumping or flying. There is a small river with a small bridge and, as the title suggests, a huge jungle with many trees. Cavern Separated by an icy cavern, the orcs and humans bases are different in many ways. The humans have houses which are nearly impossible to get on top on and the orcs have small huts. The cavern itself has 2 paths, one high one low. Also, a lake is visible near the Orc base. Flying is banned here. Island The humans seem to have landed on an island by small boats. Their base is lots of tents and archer and mage towers. The orcs have a fortress with fewer tents but a wall, two towers and the general is in a cave in the hillside. A small village separates the two teams. Blizzard Giant snow forest map. The bases of both teams are similar to the bases in Fortress, but without gates and the inside having doors. The middle of the map is a frozen lake with a bridge that leads over it. 2 Rogue camps are located parallel to the opposite sides of the bridge in the middle, Waterfall and Mines.If your team gets 3 eternal fires(they look like snowballs) into the base on the Yeti in waterfall,the Yeti will fight for your team.There are lots of mages and archers on the tops of each team’s castle. Savanna The Ocs and humans are seperated by a long path.There is 1 rogue point and it is called Camp and in it are tents next to fires.The orcs and humans are both in Castles like the ones Orcs are in the map "Island".The Orcs have a darker color castle and the humans hive a lighter color castle.This map is very glitchy.Humans bosses here are:Prince Hadrian, Orc bosses here are:High Chiefian Xurruk,Argurg the Destroyer,and Kor'Kron overseer. Lobby In the lobby the two teams are mixed together and reorganized. However the demon can spawn (1 in 7 chance) and upon destruction will happen a gem rain. A pub and few trees are all that is in the lobby. * Killing Billy Ray Joe in the lobby does not do anything. * Saying things like ':demon','666' or 'demon' does not do anything. * 1 ultra rare gem will fall and the collector is shown in chat.